


Dinner Invite

by CloudsArcade



Category: Mr. Robot - Fandom, Tyrelliot - Fandom
Genre: Cute, E corp, Elliot Alderson - Freeform, Fluff, Fsociety - Freeform, Gay, Gay Smut, Hot, M/M, Mr. Robot - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sexy, Smut, blowjob, cum, tyrell wellick - Freeform, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudsArcade/pseuds/CloudsArcade
Summary: Tyrell is stressed and invites Elliot over for dinner and, gayness ensues.(Pretty much porn without plot? The setting is kind of set around the end of season 3)





	Dinner Invite

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! This was another late fanfic I wasn't planning on writing so, sorry for the poorly written description~

The way he cradles my hips against him, sends chills down my spine. His touch, his voice seductively whispering praising words.

A moan escapes my dry lips, as Tyrell slips his hands into my jeans.

My cock is aching and is already half hard in his palm. His strokes are slow, god its agonizing. Fucking hot but his timid movements are painful.

"So good, always so good for me aren't you?" 

His lips mutter, their plump and red. God those lips, those ocean blue eyes. Can such a beautiful thing exist?

From a simple dinner invite turns into two bodies intertwined, naked and begging. Our bodies, his body. 

Tyrell had called me over for dinner. He wanted to let some steam off his chest. I could tell in his voice he was stressed and tired. He complained about being the CTO of E corp and how it was kicking him in the ass. Fury in his tone has he rambled how he was being used and manipulated. 

I'm glad he finally saw their ways, his eyes had opened like a baby bird. I would usually decline and shrug the offer off but, something told me to go. Well more like Mr. Robot. He babbled about giving him comfort and support so that he can help us get information, see how they work.

I scuffed and pushed him aside. What's the point anymore? What does E corp even have against us anymore? 

So I accepted his invite and walked to his home. And now I'm on his bed, mouth engulfed with his.

I lay him down gently, wonder sparkles in his eyes. His eyelids flicker and he rests his hands on my hips.

"You must be really tired, stressed." I choke out, nose inches away from his. 

"Let me help you relieve your stress." 

I snake my way down Tyrell's legs, fingertips dancing across his belt. I pull it lose, tossing it aside.

Tyrell's breathing is rapid and raw, his cheeks tinged a pretty pink. He slips his smooth delicate fingers into my hair.

"My beautiful Elliot." 

I feel my face blush as I tug at his pants. Tyrell sits up, and strips them off. He looks at me with glazed eyes and caresses my cheek lovingly. I do not deserve this much attention, this love. This is love right? 

He kisses me, soft and slow. His lips are like silk and his mouth is wet and warm like an oven. He groans in my mouth as I teasingly break away. 

"Relax." I push him back against the headboard. His shoulders slump as his strong chest rises and falls. 

My palm sneaks into his boxers as I pump him just as slow, if not slower. His hips buckle and his flustered face reddens. It's a breathtaking sight. 

Seeing Tyrell Wellick hot and bothered just by the slightest touch of my hand makes my head spin, not to mention my strained cock. 

I spring his member free as, sweet precum runs down his length.

"Aah Elliot~ don't tease me baby."

I swallow a moan as I start to stroke him faster, god his cock is beautiful. Is everything about Tyrell so perfect? And to think I have him all to myself. I could cum at just the thought. 

I give his tip a kitten lick, feeling it throb and shake. 

"Elliot babe please..." His tongue rolls out of his mouth.

"Don't be so impatient, I promise I'll be good."

Tyrell smirks, stroking my forehead with his thumb. 

"You always are aren't you? So perfect for me." 

I lean my mouth on top of Tyrell's cock, bobbing my head at an agonizing pace.

Tyrell bucks his knees and moans. "Fuck Elliot your mouth feels amazing." 

I bat my lashes at him and begin bobbing my head faster, more dirty sounds erupting from the CTO. 

My eyes never drift from Tyrell's. He's practically a writhing, bothered mess. He grips the sheets tightly, bangs falling in front of his eyes. 

I can feel him on the bridge of his orgasam. I stroke him swiftly as I deep throat all of him. 

"Yes~ Just like that baby." Tyrell leans forward and grips my hair. He starts fucking my mouth, gentle and then rough.

Tears prick the corners of my eyes but I don't mind, the view is amazing. I'm close too as I start tugging at my neglected cock. 

"Elliot-I think I'm gonna-" Tyrell releases into my mouth with a long explicit moan. I gaze into his ocean blues as I feel myself reach the edge, spilling onto Tyrell's sheets. I swallow him whole and raise myself to his chest. 

He's practically glowing as he wraps his arms around me, caressing my back. Tyrell presses lazy kisses onto my shoulders, collar bone, and neck. I wrap my hand in his brunette locks, tentatively touching the strands of hair.

"You're really too much Elliot, absolutely stunning." 

He leans back and gives me a chaste kiss full of love and passion. My chest aches, mostly my heart. 

I rest my head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

We fall back onto the bed, legs intertwined. We stare at one another like teenagers in love, I like it. 

With Tyrell's praising voice in my head I drift off, never wanting to leave this man's touch.


End file.
